Sweet Nothing
by Lina Halim
Summary: Completed fic. Farfie+OC, YohjixOC, SchuxOC. Story of Farfarello's childhood friend, who Yohji and Schuldig fell in love with... R
1. Prologue

**Untitled (suggest one plz!!)**

a/n: My first Weiss Kreuz fic... bet y'all fifty bucks it's gonna suck! plz R&R anyway. oh and Weiss Kreuz is not mine! wish it was... OC is mine!

pairing: Farfarello+OC (oi! dont look at me like that! i shouldnt say pairing...)

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**++ Prologue ++**

_ 'Jei! Hayaku!' shouted ten year-old Kageyama Maki._

_ 'Hait! Chotto matte!' eleven year-old Jei replied._

Before Jei's parents died, Maki and him were best of friends. They met for the first time at Sunday school at church. Jei was a very religious boy and Maki liked him as a friend. Almost like a big brother as he was older than she was. 

But after Jei's parents and sister died, he stopped coming to Sunday school and church altogether. He started to hate God. He started to hate everyone. 

Maki was worried about him. He was her best friend and she couldn't stand seeing him in that state. But she was too young to understand how it's like to lose a family and being alone in the world. 

She couldn't even talk to Jei. He'll just push her away.

_'Doshite, Jei?' Maki asked._

_ 'GET AWAY FROM ME! NEVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! I HATE GOD!' Jei shouted and pushed Maki into a puddle before running off._

_ Maki stood up. Tears welled up in her eyes. // Doshite? Doshite?// _

She even tried talking to the sister who took care of all of them. 

_'Ruth-san. What's wrong with Jei? He said he never wanted to talk to me again. And he said he hated me, everyone and God. Doshite, Ruth-san?' Maki asked._

_ Sister Ruth picked Maki up and put her on her lap. 'Maki-chan. Jei is just going through a rough time. When you get older, you'll understand.'_

It didn't help Maki solve what was wrong with Jei. She wanted to help. She didn't want to lose a friend. Someone who meant a lot to her.

-TBC-

________________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: short prologue, eh? R & R!


	2. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

a/n: Weiss Kreuz is not mine... Maki is mine.... 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1**

Maki lived a normal life nine years later. She understood finally how Jei felt. Her mother and only family, died of cancer. But that wasn't even close to what Jei felt. His family was killed.

Maki was alone but she did not feel sad. She knew that her mother was going to a good place. She stayed in the church for a while, praying for her mother. And also praying for Jei's safety, wherever he was.

'Maki-chan,' someone called.

She looked behind. It was Yohji, coming to pick her up from the church. Maki stood up and went to the long haired man standing at the doorway. Yohji put an arm around her and escorted her out.

Yohji loved Maki so much. He was there with her when her mother died. He was surprised that Maki had took it easier than he thought. He had to admit, she was a strong girl.

Maki had been quiet in the car. She placed her hands on her lap and looked down. Her bangs covered the side of her face.

'Doshite, Maki-chan?' Yohji asked.

'Huh? Oh... Nandemonai...' Maki replied.

'You've been so quiet today. There's something on your mind.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, you haven't smiled the whole day. You haven't talked the whole day. There's something on mind, right?'

'Nothing gets pass you, don't they?'

'Tell me what's bothering you.'

'I was just thinking that's all.'

'About what?'

'My old friend, Jei. I wonder if he's alright...'

'I'm sure your friend is fine. After all, he's a grown man, not the eleven year-old you used to hang out with.' Yohji chuckled.

'What's so funny?'

'I'm starting to wonder if you love Jei more than you love me.'

'I'll always love you, Yohji-kun. Jei's my best friend and I love him too. I missed him, that's all...'

'Let's go for a drink, ne? Maybe it'll help you feel better.'

'Arigato, Yohji-kun.'

'Anything for my Maki-chan.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Farfarello sat down at the corner of the room, quietly, which was very unusual of him. He touched his chest and felt the round locket there. He pulled it out and opened it. In it was a picture of him when he was eleven and a little girl with long black hair. 

_++ Flashback ++_

_ 'Happy birthday, Jei!' said the little girl handing him a small box._

_ 'Arigato, Maki-chan.' He opened it and took out the locket. He opened it. He looked at her and smiled, 'Arigato!' and threw his arms around her._

_ 'Promise me you'll wear this forever?' she asked._

_ 'Mmhmm! Promise!' _

_ ++ End Of Flashback ++_

'Oi, Farfarello,' Schuldig called, snapping him out of his moment.

'Nande?' Farfarello asked.

'What the hell are you doing?' 

'No-Nothing...' Farfarello placed the locket back in his shirt and stood up to join his fellow Schwarz. 

// Maki... //

-TBC-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: This one how? okay or k.o.?


	3. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, not mine... Maki, mine...

____________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 2 ++**

Maki finally turned nineteen. She woke up to a new day... and a knock at the front door of her apartment.

'Hait, hait... coming!' she called out.

She straightened herself up and opened the door while the latches were still on. It was Yohji.

'Yohji-kun!' 

'Ohayo, Maki-chan. Happy birthday!' Yohji greeted.

Maki unlatched the door and let Yohji in. Yohji gave Maki a kiss on her cheek and handed her the flowers.

'Arigato, Yohji-kun. They're beautiful...' said Maki.

'I know but those aren't from me.'

'Nani? Then, who's it from?'

'I don't know. This guy called, ordered a bouquet of Cattleyas and told me to send it here,' Yohji explained. 'Have you been going out with someone else?' he joked.

'Sonna! How could you say that?'

'Just kidding, Maki-chan! You take things to seriously.' Yohji took out a long black box from his jacket pocket and presented it to Maki, 'Here. THIS is from me.'

Maki took the box from Yohji's hand and opened it. In it was a silver bracelet. On it engraved "Happy Birthday Maki".

'Oh my God... It's... It's beautiful, Yohji-kun. Arigato.'

'Happy birthday. I have the whole day off, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?'

'Sure. Stay here while I go and get ready, okay?'

'Okay. Hurry.'

Maki went back into her room. Yohji sat down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. His attention was soon diverted to a framed photo on the pedestal. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a photo of Maki and her friend, Jei when they were kids running around the church.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Outside Maki's apartment, someone spied in. Farfarello sat in a tree, avoiding any human contact, watching Maki and Yohji. 

'Happy birthday, Maki...' he muttered.

_/Oi!/ _Schuldig's voice rang in his head. _/Get your ass back here now! We have something to do./_

//Dammit... Did he have to use that stupid mind communicating thing? What ever happened to cell phones anyway?// Farfarello jumped off the tree and headed back home.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maki thought she saw something from her window. She looked through the curtain and at the big tree across the street.

//Weird... I swear to God I saw something...// she thought.

'Maki-chan! Are you ready yet?' Yohji called from outside the room.

'Hait! Almost!'

Maki grabbed her cross necklace and put it on. Sister Ruth had given it to her for her ninth birthday. Jei always said it looked good on her. She touched the necklace and remembered Jei.

//Where could you be, Jei? I missed you so much...//

She grabbed her backpack and went out the door.

-TBC-

___________________________________________________________________________________

a/n: how's this one? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: You know how it goes...

________________________________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 3 ++**

Farfarello sat in Schuldig's car whilst Schuldig was driving.

'Doshite, Farfarello?' Schuldig asked.

'Huh? Nani?' Farfarello asked, clearly not paying attention to what Schuldig just said.

'Your mind is somewhere else, I can tell. What's bothering you?' 

'You're the mind reader. Read my mind and figure it out.'

The two went silent for a moment. Schuldig then cracked a smile. 

'Girl trouble, huh?' Schuldig asked.

'Not really...'

'Then, who's that girl in your head?'

'She was just... someone. An old friend.'

'Girlfriend?'

'No. Just an old friend. Besides, she's not a part of my life anymore.'

'Oh really? Well, one way to find out.' Schuldig opened the glove compartment and took out a gun from it. 'Prove it that she's out of your life and your head.'

Farfarello stared at the weapon. What should he do? Kill Maki and get on with his life or spare her and disappear from her life. He couldn't decide. He wanted to get on with his life but not by killing her (a/n: totally not Farfie!). 

'Well? What say you?' Schuldig asked.

//This is just like him...// 

'Of course this is just like me. I am me, you idiot,' said Schuldig. 'So?'

'You're just going to keep making me do this, are you?' 

'Maybe.'

'Urgh! Fine. I'll kill the bitch. If it gets you off my back!'

'That's what I wanted to hear.'

'But it'll be tough.'

'Why?'

'Weiss.'

'What's that got to do with her?'

'One of them is her boyfriend. Kudou Yohji.'

'Don't worry. We'll take care of them.'

'We?'

'Me and the others. Duh! You settle with that girl.'

'Ha-hait...'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maki sat in front of her computer, continuing her assignment. She looked at the clock. Quarter after midnight. She yawned and switched off the computer.

She walked into her room. She was about to change when she saw a figure standing outside, on her balcony.

Without any feeling of fear, she went nearer to the window, 'Dare?' she asked.

No response.

Maki pushed away the curtains. Outside stood a man, tall, a patch over an eye and scars on his face. His skin was white and so was his hair.

Her eyes widened. She took a step back. She closed her mouth and dropped down on the floor.

'Son-Sonna...' she muttered.

-TBC-

_________________________________________________________________

a/n: sorry for the short chapters people. I'm not keen on doing long chapters anymore. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: WK not mine lor...

___________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 4 ++**

Tears welled up in Maki's eyes. She covered her mouth, not believing what she saw.

'Is that... Is that really you?' she asked the figure.

The figure stepped into the room. He looked down at Maki and nodded.

'J-Jei...' she muttered. She broke into tears.

'Gomen ne, Maki... For making you worry all these years...'

Maki stood up and hugged Farfarello. 'Oh God... I've missed you so much, Jei. Where have you been all these years?'

'Hanasei, Maki...' said Farfarello.

'Nani?' Maki asked, not believing what she heard.

'Hanasei...'

Maki let him go. Farfarello looked at the silver cross hanging down from a chain around Maki's neck. 

'You're still wearing THAT?' he asked.

Maki gripped the cross, making it avoid contact with Farfarello. She nodded.

'How have you been, Jei?'

'Don't call me that.'

'What? Why?'

'I have a new name now. A new life, for that matter.'

Maki studied Farfarello for a while. 

'What happen to you, Jei? You have scars all over your body.'

'I told you not to call me Jei!' Farfarello shouted. Without thinking, he slapped Maki.

She didn't flinched. She looked at Farfarello. 'Doshite?'

'Nani?'

'Why did you leave?'

'It's none of your business!' 

'It is so my business! You're my friend, Jei! My best friend! Did you know that I worry about you these passed nine years? I was scared that something bad might've happened to you!' Maki shouted.

'URUSEI!' Farfarello retorted. He took out his weapon and aimed it at Maki.

Maki stopped. She gripped the cross tighter. 

++++++++++++++++

Yohji and the Weiß was walking along Maki's apartment when they heard shouting coming from her room.

//What the...// Yohji thought.

'Yohji. Isn't this Maki's apartment?' Ken asked.

'It is, isn't it?' Aya asked. 

He walked closer to the building. The wind blew away the curtain revealing the back of a man. A man that Yohji recognized. A man that the four of them recognized. Farfarello.

'Why is he here with your girlfriend?' Omi asked.

'I'm here to find out,' Yohji replied.

Yohji jumped onto the balcony and went inside the room. Farfarello looked at him, not taking the gun off it's target.

'Get away from her,' Yohji commanded in a stern voice. 'or I'll kill you.'

//K'sou... I thought the others were supposed to take care of them...// Farfarello thought.

'Yohji-kun, dame!' Maki shouted.

'Naze?' Yohji asked.

'This is him.'

'Him?' Yohji was puzzled at first. But then, 'What...'

-TBC-

_______________________________________________________________________

a/n: sorry for the short chaps... 


	6. Chapter 5

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Do i have to do this every chapter? U know how it goes...

______________________________________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 5 ++**

'You've got to be kidding... This guy is a maniac!' Yohji retorted.

'I'm not kidding, Yohji-kun... This IS Jei. Believe me,' said Maki.

There was an awkward silence surrounding the three of them. The silence was soon broken by the rest of the Weiß, jumping onto the balcony.

//Shit...// Farfarello thought.

Just then, Schuldig appeared out of nowhere (a/n: he's able to manipulate people's mind so he can slip in and out of places without being noticed).

'Iku yo, Farfarello,' he said.

Farfarello nodded. The two disappeared.

'K'sou!' Yohji muttered.

He looked at Maki. She fell to her knees and looked down. She was crying.

'Why? Why, Jei?' Maki started hitting the floor.

Yohji went next to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, 'It's going to be alright, Maki...'

Maki slapped away Yohji's hand and stood up. She looked down at him, 'NO! IT'S NOT GONNA BE ALRIGHT! AND YOU KNOW IT!'

'Maki, I didn't mean to-'

'URUSEI! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM, YOHJI! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I SAW THE LOOK IN YOUR EYES!' Maki shouted. 'You were going to kill him weren't you?'

Yohji didn't know what to say. It was true that he wanted to kill him to save Maki's life but he didn't want to kill him because it'll break Maki's heart.

'Get out,' said Maki.

'What?' Yohji asked.

'Get out of my house. All four of you. And Yohji,' Maki started, 'I never want to see you again.'

Yohji stood up and walked to Maki. He reached for her hand but she slapped his away before he even got near her.

'Please...' Yohji saw tears in Maki's eyes as she spoke, 'Leave...'

'Aishiteru...' Yohji said. 

The Weiß and himself left.

Maki walked into the bathroom. She turned the water pipe and splashed some water on her face. She looked into the mirror.

She couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her hand into a fist and hit the mirror. It cracked and her knuckles bled. 

//Baka baka shi...//

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'You just can't do it, can you?' Schuldig exclaimed at Farfarello.

'Don't you think I've tried?!'

'You can't do it!! You love her too much to kill her, do you?!'

'My past is none of your business!'

'It is my business when you start to NOT KILL ANYONE!'

'You know, I don't know WHY we're having this stupid conversation! I'm leaving! And the next time you'll see me, that girl will be dead.'

'Fine!' 

Farfarello left. Crawford and Nagi looked at Schuldig.

'So. What now?' Schuldig turned to Crawford.

'Isn't it obvious? You've messed with his head. Now mess with the girl's head,' said Crawford.

'Isn't that, like too much?'

'You want him to kill her, don't you?' Nagi asked. 

'She deserved to be killed. She's corrupting Farfarello. He's not even killing anyone!' said Crawford.

'Well... Alright. I'll do it,' Schuldig decided.

-TBC-

_________________________________________________________________

a/n: Yohji got thrown out of his own girlfriend's apartment... what could that mean??? 


	7. Chapter 6

**Untitled**

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again?

_______________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 6 ++**

Maki walked off the campus. Outside, waiting for her was Yohji. Maki walked passed him as if he was invisible.

'Hey! Maki! Matte yo!' Yohji called.

No reply. Maki kept on walking, ignoring him.

Yohji caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. Maki pulled her arm away from his grasp.

'Have we...met?' Maki asked, as if she never knew him.

'Please, Maki. I'm here to apologize.'

'For what? I don't think I know you. I don't recall being friends with someone who murders people.'

'C'mon, Maki,' he pleaded. Yohji was trying to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.

'And if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way, then.' Maki left Yohji.

//K'sou... She's really mad at me now...// Yohji thought.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

'Thanks,' said Maki as she received her change from the cashier at the cafe.

As she walked out of the cafe, she felt like someone was following her. Maki walked faster but she still felt someone following her.

//Should I run?// she thought. //Run.//

She dropped her coffee and ran. She still felt someone following her. Someone in a car. The car accelerated and cut her off at the end of the road.

The window of the red car rolled down. Inside, was Schuldig. 'Yo!'

'Shit... It was just you...' Maki muttered.

'A highly religious person, swearing? Wow...' 

'What do you want?'

'Need a ride?'

'No but thanks for the offer, freak.'

'Ouch... That was harsh...'

'Leave me alone, will you?'

'Chill. I just wanna talk.'

'About what?'

'About Far- I mean, "Jei".'

'What about Jei?'

'Get in the car and we'll go somewhere to talk.'

'Why should I get in a car with you? How would I know that you're not gonna kill me?'

'I'm unarmed. I swear.'

Maki believed him. Who could not believe him when he has that cute, goofy smile on his face? Even if he was a murderer. 

'Fine.' Maki opened the passenger side door and got in.

Schuldig drove away. Fast.

At the corner of a building, stood Yohji, watching. //What's that freak up to now?//

Yohji got into his car and followed them.

-TBC-

_____________________________________________________________________

a/n: tell me how this is so far... if you think it's bad and i shouldn't continue, just say the word. tell me if you think otherwise too. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Untitled (still no title...)**

a/n: ~sings~ Weiss Kreuz is not mine! Maki is mine!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 7 ++**

Schuldig brought Maki to a quiet beachside cafe. Yohji followed them.

'What is it you want to talk about, freak?' Maki asked.

'First of, my name is Schuldig. And I wanna talk about Jei.'

'What about him then?'

'Let me just give it to you. He wants to kill you.'

'What else is new?'

'You don't get me do you? He REALLY wants you dead. I had to strapped him to a chair before coming to see you.'

'What do you suggest I do then?'

'Kill him.'

'What?'

'Kill him. That's all there is to it.'

'You suggest that I stoop to YOUR level just to save my own life?'

'In a way, yeah. There's nothing to it. You go to him, shoot him and get on with your life.' 

'And live with guilt all my life? You think I'll do that?' Maki stood up and went out the cafe.

//You will when I'm finished.// he thought.

Schuldig followed Maki out the cafe. She sat at the bottom steps of the stairs going down to the beach.

'Why do you want me to kill your friend?' Maki asked.

'To save your own life.'

'Won't you feel guilty as well? Asking someone to kill your friend.'

'Guilt is apart of my name. I had to live with it.' 

'Why?'

'Because...' Without thinking, Schuldig kissed Maki deeply.

//What the?!// Maki thought. She pushed Schuldig away and looked at him in disgust.

Schuldig couldn't believe what he did either. He touched his lips and then looked at Maki, 'Maki... Gomen-'

Tears welled up in Maki's eyes. She couldn't take it. She stood up and headed out of the cafe.

'Maki! Matte!' Schuldig called.

'Leave me alone!' she said with a shaky voice.

Maki headed for the cafe exit. Yohji caught up to her.

'Maki!' he called.

Maki stopped and turned around. 'Yohji-kun.'

'Maki. Doshite? What did he do to you?' Yohji asked.

'You followed me?!' Maki asked in disgust, 'I can't believe you! You're following me?! You are not apart of my life anymore, Yohji. So am I in yours. I'd appreciate it if you'd respect MY privacy. What or who I see is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.' Maki slapped Yohji and left.

Yohji touched his cheek. //Ite...//

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maki unlocked the door to her apartment and headed for her room. She jumped on the bed and buried her face between the pillows.

The intercom on her bedside pedestal buzzed. She pressed the answer button. 'Who... Who is it?'

'It's me, Schuldig. Can I come in?' Schuldig asked, sounding very guilty.

Maki hesitated at first. //Maybe he came to apologize... Come on, Maki. Give him a chance. God always does.// she thought. 'I'll be right there...'

She walked to the front door and opened it. Outside, Schuldig stood there with a face that showed guilt. 'Come in...'

Schuldig walked in. Maki closed and locked the door.

'Please, sit down...' said Maki.

'Thanks.' Schuldig sat down.

Maki sat down on the chair in front of him. 'What brings you here?'

'I just wanna apologize... For what happened earlier. I didn't know what got into me. It's just this weird feeling inside of me and-' Schuldig looked at Maki.

Maki had her head down and covered her eyes. Schuldig got up from his seat and kneeled down next to Maki. 'Doshite, Maki?'

Maki looked at Schuldig with tears in her eyes. Schuldig wiped a tear away from her cheek. 'Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?' he whispered.

'It's... Yohji... He-he followed us this afternoon... He doesn't trust me to go on with my life...'

'Forget about Yohji...Hell, forget about Jei... You have...me...' 

Maki's eyes widened in surprise. //What the hell is this man saying?//

-TBC-

____________________________________________________________________

a/n: feel the thrill yet?


	9. Chapter 8

**Untitled [TITLE NEEDED. DESPERATELY!] **

disclaimer: WK = not mine! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 8 ++**

'What-What are you saying, Schuldig?' Maki asked.

Schuldig let out a small laugh, 'That's the first time you called me "Schuldig". What I'm saying is that... I... I'm... in...*gulp*... in love... With you, Maki.'

Maki was speechless. //Is this a trick just to get me killed? It has to be!//

'It's not a trick, Maki. Honest,' said Schuldig.

'How did you-'

'That don't matter now...'

'So that's why you want me to kill Jei... Because you love me.'

'I don't care about that now... Kill him if you want... Let him live, for all I care... I just wanna be with you...'

'Gomen ne, Schuldig... I can't...'

'Naze?'

'I... just can't... Hontou ni gomen ne...'

'Daijobu...' Schuldig stood up. He reached in his jacket pocket and took out a gun, 'Take it.'

'What?'

'Take this. It's my fault that Farfarello wants to kill you. I talked him into it. I won't have done it if I only knew that you loved him so much. And...'

'And what?'

'And it's my fault that you and your boyfriend broke up. And it was my fault that Farfarello won't change his mind about killing you.'

Maki took the weapon from Schuldig's hand. She looked up.

'Think about what I've just said, okay?' Schuldig looked around for a pen and a piece of paper. He found some on the computer desk. He went to the computer desk and scribbled something on the paper, ripped it and gave it to Maki, 'Call me if you need anything.'

'Ha-Hait...'

'Oyasumi...' Schuldig let himself out and closed the door.

Maki placed the gun and the piece of paper on the coffee table. //Why me? Why me? I was living a perfectly normal life until this whole thing came and ruin it...// She leaned back and looked up. //Doshite, okasan? Otosan? Doshite?!// Tears welled up in her eyes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maki could hardly sleep the night before. She took a walk around the park early in the morning. She sat down on the park bench, thinking. Thinking of what Schuldig had said the night before.

_[Kill him if you want... Let him live for all I care... I just wanna be with you...] _His words rang in her mind.

//"I just wanna be with you"?//

Just then, Ken jogged passed Maki. 'Eh? Maki-san?' He reversed.

'Ah, Ken-kun... Ohayo...' Maki greeted.

'Doshite, Maki-san? You look... down. What's up?'

'You know that me and Yohji are...'

'Yeah. Over. And?'

'You know Farfarello right?'

'Yeah, the guy who tries to kill you the other night.'

'And you know Schuldig right?'

'The guy who talked Farf into killing you, yeah.'

'Well... Schuldig told me that Farfarello wants to kill me more than ever... And...'

'And...'

'And...he told me to kill... Farfarello...'

'Schuldig told you to kill Farfarello. Why the hell he want to do that?'

'Because...' Maki looked at Ken. Everything she wants to say was written all over her face.

Ken's eyes widened. 'You mean... holy SHIT! You CANNOT be serious, Maki-san!'

'I'm not kidding, Ken-kun. I didn't believe it at first but the look on his face was... different...'

'By different you mean more evil or...'

'...Loving...'

'Maki-san,' Ken put his palm on Maki's forehead, 'Are you feeling alright? Because I just heard you say Schuldig had a loving expression on his face.'

'I'm fine, Ken-kun. I just don't know what to do now.'

'Do what your heart tells you to, okay? And talk to Yohji once in a while. He's moping around the flower shop. I know you don't like him being an assassin but I am one too and you're talking to me, right?'

'Do what my heart tells me to, huh?' 

'Yup. Well, I better get going then. Ja!' Ken got up and ran off.

//What my heart tells me...// Maki thought.

-TBC-

_____________________________________________________________________-

a/n: almost coming to an end... gomen nasai, minna-sama!


	10. Chapter 9

**Untitled [Still...]**

disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is not mine.

a/n: a bit of German language included.

______________________________________________________________________

**++ Chapter 9 ++**

The number Schuldig gave Maki lay next to the phone. She paced back and forth for quite a while until she decided what to do. She picked up the cordless phone, grabbed the paper and sat down on the sofa. She dialed the number. Her heart beat faster every time the tone was heard.

Someone picked up the phone, 'Hello?' 

//Thank God!// 'Schuldig?'

'Yeah. Who's this?'

'It's Maki.'

'Oh, Maki. Anything wrong?'

'Not really. I need to see you.'

'Uh, okay-'

'Tonight. It's important that we talk.'

'Sure... I'll be at your place in a moment.'

He hung up. Maki hung up as well. She got up and put back the cordless phone on it's stand. She waited for Schuldig to arrive.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'I'm gonna do it...' said Maki.

'What?' Schuldig asked.

'I've been thinking about it for a while and I've decided. I'll do it.'

'Are you sure?'

'I know I'm gonna regret it for a while but I'll be okay... You're here with me, right?'

Schuldig took Maki's hand and kissed it, 'Always...'

'You'll help me, won't you?'

'If you need it.'

'Tell Jei to meet me at the top of the Tokyo tower, tomorrow, at midnight.'

'Isn't it dangerous? I mean it's a long way down if you fall.'

'I won't. Don't worry.'

'Ich liebe dich°, Maki...'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'Oi, Farf,' Schuldig called.

'What?'

'Got a message for ya.'

'What message?'

'From your "girlfriend",' Schuldig started, mockingly, 'She says she wants to see you. Tomorrow at midnight on top of the Tokyo tower. Ain't that romantic?'

'Urusei. Where did you get this?'

'I went to annoy her a bit,' Schuldig lied. 'And she told me to pass you that message.'

Farfarello went quiet for a while. //Should I go? It may be a trap... Nah... Maki's too good to set a trap... Too religious... Yuck!//

'Well?' Schuldig asked.

'Okay. I'll go.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Farfarello got to the top of the Tokyo tower. Maki enjoyed the scenery while waiting for him. The breeze blew through her long hair. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She turned around and smiled at Farfarello.

'Great night, huh?' Maki asked.

'Why did you call me here?' he asked.

'I just wanna spend a bit more time with you, that's all.'

'A bit more time? You're going somewhere?'

Maki moved away from the rail and walked a bit nearer to Farfarello. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'What?'

Maki took out the gun Schuldig gave her and aimed it at Farfarello. 'You are.'

'What the-'

-TBC-

_____________________________________________________________________________

a/n: almost finish....

Ich liebe dich = I love you (German) 


	11. Chapter 10 ~Last In My Winds~

**Untitled**

disclaimer: WK not mine

______________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 10 ~Last in My Winds~**

'Ma-Maki... What are you doing?' Farfarello asked.

'Hontou ni gomen nasai, Jei... I have to...' The gun clicked. 

Farfarello slowly reached his back pocket and took out his gun. He aimed it at Maki. 'If you're going to kill me, so be it...'

Another gun clicked. This time from behind Maki. It was Schuldig. He aimed his weapon at Farfarello.

'Traitor,' said Farfarello.

'YAMERO!' someone shouted.

The three of them looked around to find out where the voice had came from. Suddenly, four figures appeared from nowhere. Weiß. 

'Yamero, Maki!' Yohji shouted.

'Yohji-kun...' Maki broke into tears. 'No... No... I can't...'

'He's just controlling you, Maki!' Aya shouted.

'NO! This is my choice. I have to do this... My life will be ruin if I keep thinking of Jei.'

'Your life will be ruin if you kill him!' Ken shouted.

'This is the only way!' Maki retorted.

'STOP THIS AT ONCE!' another voice shouted.

The seven of them looked up. A helicopter flew on top of them. Crawford and Nagi jumped down.

'Schuldig. Farfarello. Put your weapons down,' Crawford ordered.

'No,' Schuldig replied.

Farfarello shook his head.

Nagi tried to shake off the guns from both of them but it was no use. Their grip were too strong. 

'What good would come out of this?' Ken asked.

'A perfect life,' said Schuldig.

'There's no such THING as a perfect life!' Yohji shouted.

While they were quarreling with each other, Omi had set up a plan. He hid behind a wall, away from everyone. He drew his bow and arrow. He aimed at Farfarello. As he was about to let go of the arrow, the wind blew and cause him to aim it at the wrong person. Schuldig. The arrow hit him in the back and pierced through his heart.

No one was aware of this until Schuldig accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Farfarello which then caused Farfarello to shoot Maki but the bullet barely missed her heart. Maki pulled the trigger as well and it pierced another bullet hole in Farfarello's body. Maki dropped her gun and dropped down to her knees.

'Maki!' Yohji shouted, running towards Maki.

'Shit!' Crawford exclaimed, running towards the two other Schwarz lying on the ground.

'Maki! Maki! Daijobu ka!? Maki!' Yohji shouted.

'Uhh...' Maki moaned. 'Yohji-kun... Gomen nasai...'

Tears welled up in Yohji's and Maki's eyes. Yohji held Maki as if he'll never let her go again, 'I'm supposed to be sorry...'

'If it's no trouble for you... Can you help me to Schuldig and Jei?'

'Anything...'

Yohji helped Maki to Schuldig and Jei. Schuldig wasn't moving at all. So was Farfarello. Maki looked at Crawford. He just shook his head. 

'No... No...' She broke into tears. 

Yohji, Aya, Ken, Omi, Crawford and Nagi stood looking at Maki, Schuldig and Farfarello. The rain poured down heavily as Maki cried.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maki was discharged from the hospital after a month of treatment and another month of rehabilitation. The bullet Farfarello shot before barely missed her heart and vital organs. She might looked like a normal girl living her life but in reality, she had an even bigger secret. 

Wanting to redeem herself, she got back together with Yohji and hooked up with Weiß. She knew it won't atone her sins as she had killed someone. Someone very dear to her. Only the memory of Farfarello and Schuldig lives in her heart.

The wind blew through Maki's hair and coat as she sat on top of the building's railing. It was a cold night. Colder after a mission. 

'Iku yo, Maki,' called Yohji.

Maki got off the rail and left with Yohji.

-OWARI- 


End file.
